Conventionally, recessed light fixtures for suspended ceilings and walls are attached directly to a cut-out in the suspended ceiling or wall. For this, first the drywall hanger must prepare a cut-out, in which the electrician subsequently installs the light fixture. The drywall hanger must subsequently plaster the light fixture flush with the surface. This solution is not only labor intensive, because the two workers must interact, but it also tends to result in crack formation at the edges of the cut-out, and in particular in the corners of the cut-out, because the light fixture housing is not thermally decoupled from the plastered surface.
Thus, WO 2014/020015 A1 discloses a mounting system for light fixtures, with which there is direct, permanent connection of the edges of the cut-out, in which the light fixture is to be installed, to the light fixture housing. The solution disclosed therein requires a great deal of installation effort, and is prone to crack formation along the edges and in particular the corners of the cut-out.